Guia de Sedução do Draco Malfoy
by Nati Black Malfoy
Summary: Draco escreveu um guia de sedução, Blaise aposta que ele não funciona e desafia Malfoy a seduzir Hermione em uma semana! Leiam e confiram! TRADUÇÃO
1. A Aposta

"_**Guia de Sedução do Draco Malfoy"**_

Capítulo Um: A Aposta

Blaise Zambini estava na sala comunal da Sonserina prestes a subir para o dormitório e dormir quando ele viu algo muito interessante no chão. Ele pegou o item que na verdade era um livro, e leu o titulo: "Guia de Sedução do Draco Malfoy"

"Ah, você só pode estar brincando comigo," ele disse rolando os olhos, "Ele não pode estar falando sério."

Ele decidiu ficar na sala comunal por um tempo e ler um pouco. Já era muito tarde, então a sala comunal estava vazia. Ele pegou uma cadeira confortável se sentou para ler.  
Ele abriu o livro na introdução:

"Então você quer ser um mestre da sedução? Pois bem, este é O livro para você! Eu escrevi uma lista de passos para seduzir qualquer um. Então vá em frente, começar a ler! Eu diria boa sorte, mas com esses passos, você não vai precisar dela. Você tem a garantia do Gênio do Sexo Sonserino."

"Há, ele só pode estar brincando!" disse Blaise.

Ele decidiu que ele poderia muito bem olhar para a lista... só para ver o quão louco era seu melhor amigo. "Tudo bem", ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Primeiro passo: ler este livro  
Segundo passo: siga as instruções.  
Passo três: escolher uma menina (ou menino, qualquer que seja).  
Passo quatro: Use o charme Malfoy para te-las na cama. Oh espere, você não tem o charme Malfoy! Haha! Você tem que pular a etapa quatro! Bem, provavelmente você está sem sorte, mas fique à vontade para continuar a leitura.  
Etapa cinco: Er ...me dê um minuto. Eu nunca tive que fazer outra coisa ... Ah! Já sei. Elogie a pessoa. Sim, isso deve funcionar ...  
Etapa seis: eu não sei ... tentar conhecê-las?  
Etapa sete: Erm, comprar alguma coisa pra elas.  
Etapa oito: Seja legal. Ou mal. Depende da pessoa, realmente. Eu acho que você deve descobrir que tipo de pessoa que elas curtem em primeiro lugar.  
Etapa nove: ir a um encontro com elas.  
E dez passo: Faça _Aquilo_!  
Fim.  
A história acabou. Você deve ser capaz de descobrir essa parte por conta própria. Se não, você precisa de ajuda que nem eu não posso te dar. "

"Qual diabos é o problema dele?" riu Blaise. "Porque ele escreveria isso?"

"Porque quem escreveria o que?" perguntou Draco, que tinha a recém entrado na sala.

"Porque VOCÊ escreveria ISSO?" falou Blaise, mostrando o livro.

"Onde você achou isso?"

"Tava no chão…"

"Você leu?"

"Sim, "Gênio do Sexo Sonserino"?"

"É como me chamam, ok?"

"Quem te chama assim?"

"Ah, Cala a boca."

"Você realmente acha que as pessoas acreditariam nisso?" perguntou Blaise, incrédulo.

"Claro, é infalível."

"Prove idiota," sorriu Blaise. "**Se** você provar que esses passos funcionam, na garota que eu escolher, eu vou... uhm... te dar muito dinheiro."

"Por favor. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Eu sou mais rico do que você poderia imaginar. **Quando** eu provar que esses passos funcionam, você vai ser meu escravo por um mês, fazendo **tudo** que eu quiser,"

"Tá. Mas se eu ganhar, você vai ser **MEU **escravo por **DOIS **meses."

"Fechado! Agora, quem é a garota sortuda que terá a experiência do charme Malfoy?" perguntou Draco, parecendo extremamente autoconfiante.

Blaise pensou por alguns minutes, tentando decidir quem seria a mais feia (e, portanto, divertida) candidata. "Já sei!" ele gritou. "Você, colega, terá que seduzir... Granger!"

"Granger?" Draco grunhiu. "Er…Qual Granger?"

"Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Sem essa de _qual_ Granger- A GRANGER!"

"De jeito nenhum! Desafio cancelado. Sem essa de eu ter que seduzir aquela Sangue-ruim maluca!"

"Eu receio que não é assim que a banda toca, colega. Você tem uma semana."

"QUÊ? Você espera que eu seduza a Granger em **UMA SEMANA**? Sem jeito! Eu iria precisar de tipo... um século!"

"Porque, Draco, você não esta duvidando dos seus passos infalíveis, está?"

"Nunca! Meus passos sempre funcionam! Garantia do Gênio do Sexo Sonserino! Desafio aceito, Zambini, desafio aceito. Eu VOU seduzir a Granger em uma semana. Pft, Eu vou seduzi-la em MENOS de uma semana! Você vai ver. Vocês todos vão ver!" gritou Draco.

"Hum… colega… só tem eu aqui…"

"... Eu sabia."

"Bem, eu vou dormir. A aposta começa amanha no café da manha. Bons sonhos, Draquinho!" zoou Blaise, antes de subir as escadas que davam no dormitório masculino.

"Idiota" resmungou Draco.


	2. Primeiro Dia

Capítulo Dois: Primeiro dia, Passos Quatro e Cinco

_Nota da Tradutora: "Toca ai" para aqueles que mandaram reviews! Soco na cara daqueles que não! Ah ... brincadeirinha. Sem violencia. De qualquer modo, um aviso ... essa história não é tudo sol e borboletas! Por quê? Porque dai fica chato! Portanto, há muito, muito mais ... __se você ousar. MUHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Obrigada Snow-Own-Nny pela sua review! Você fez uma tradutora muito feliz!  
Você também pode me deixar feliz, mande uma Review! Não gasta nem um minutinho!_

Draco acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, se sentindo ótimo, até que ele se lembrou que dia era aquele.

_"Ugh",_ pensou ele. "_Eu não posso acreditar que eu tenho que seduzir a Granger."_ Ele ficou pronto e foi até o Salão Principal, especificamente, até a mesa da Grifnória no Salão Principal.

"Bom dia, Granger!" ele disse alegremente, piscando para Hermione, que estava sentada sozinha.

"Por que você está falando comigo, Malfoy?" ela perguntou, parecendo miserável.

'_Tudo bem, Malfoy. Use o charme!'_

Ele sorriu, o que parecia ser um sorriso genuíno para ela e disse:

"Qualé, Granger, eu não posso simplesmente sentar com você e conversar um pouco?"

Como ela não disse nada, ele se inclinou para ela, prendendo o olhar dela no dele, e disse com uma voz muito profunda e sedutora

" Eu tenho tido vontade de vir falar com você faz tempo, mas eu estava com ... medo ... que você talvez não fosse capaz de esquecer o nosso passado para que pudéssemos passar para um futuro...uhm...mais..._prazeroso_ "

"Malfoy! Que diabos você está falando? "_futuro prazeroso_"? Parece que você está tentando me seduzir! Hah! Você pode imaginar? Você e eu? Isso é a coisa mais louca que eu já ouvi! Bem, eu tenho uma coisa para dizer disso: o pensamento de você me seduzindo é tão engraçado que você realmente me animou um pouco! Obrigada Malfoy. Mas, uhm, você já pode ir agora ", ela riu.

"Te animei?" ele perguntou. "Ora, qual é o problema, querida?"

"Ugh. Não me chame de querida.E por que você se importa com os _meus_ problemas?"

"Você está brincando, Granger ... Quero dizer, Hermione, eu me preocupo com todos os seus problemas!"

"Ok..., o que está acontecendo aqui? Você realmente está me enlouquecendo."

"Eu só estou tentando falar com você, linda", disse pegando a mão dela e dando um leve beijo nela. "É tão errado assim?"

"Eca! O que você acha que está fazendo? Eu te odeio, idiota! Pare de tentar me conquistar!" ela gritou, antes de pular do banco e sair correndo do Salão.

Quando ela foi embora, e Draco estava caminhando até a mesa da Sonserina, ele percebeu que todos no Salão Principal estavam olhando, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, para ele. "O quê?" ele rosnou. "Eu posso falar com Granger, se eu quiser, tá? Voltem pros seus umbigos. Ugh, as pessoas de hoje em dia..."

"Então", disse ele, sentado ao lado de Blaise. "Aparentemente, o charme Malfoy não funciona bem na Granger. Cheguei até a beijar a mão da sangue-ruim! Ugh. Isso não vai ser fácil, não é?"

"Não", Blaise riu. " não vai colega. Mas é bem engraçado!"

"Por que eu sou seu amigo mesmo?"

"Porque eu sou sexy."

"Ah, tem razão! O que que eu faço?"

"Você tem que consultar o guia!"

"Certo, o que é o próximo?" disse ele, puxando a guia para fora do bolso. Passo cinco ... elogiar. "Cara! Como eu elogio uma sangue-ruim? Ela é uma... uma... uma sangue-ruim! "

"Descubra, colega. Vamos lá, temos de História da Magia com seu _amante_, esta manhã!" ele brincou, arrastando Draco pelo Salão Principal.

* * *

"Eu só não sei o que quer, Gina, mas ela tá realmente me enlouquecendo." Hermione disse.

"Bem," disse Gina. "Talvez ele goste de você!"

"Ok, eca. E isso nem é possível. É o Malfoy. Sem chance,sério, eu queria muito mesmo que o Harry e o Rony voltassem a falar comigo. Talvez eles tivessem uma idéia. Além dessa sua, a impossível.", disse ela, dando a Gina um olhar matador.

"É ... você não vai me dizer por que voces não estão se falando? Eu acho que eu _mereço_ saber ..."

"Tá. ... É que provavelmente o Rony gosta de mim. E eu não gosto dele ... _daquele_ jeito. Então, quando ele me convidou para sair, eu disse não. Dai ele ficou irritado e parou de falar comigo. Então, o Harry tentou me convencer a sair com ele, mas eu disse que não. Então, ele ficou irritado também. "

"Sério? Que estupidos."

"Umh, Gina ... você simplesmente chamou Harry ... o seu namorado ... e Ron ... o seu irmão ... de Estupidos".

"Eu sei o que eu disse," ela sorriu. "Mas amigas vem em primeiro lugar, você sabe."

"Obrigado, Gina. Nossa, eu realmente tenho que ir. História da Magia. Vejo você depois, ok?"

"Ok. Acho que eu deveria ir para a aula. Ou não. Ah. Tanto faz.'Té!" Gina disse, pulando para o corredor.

Hermione riu de sua melhor amiga e foi para a aula. Ela entrou e, em vez de se sentar em sua mesa normal, com Harry e Rony, ela pegou uma mesa vazia no fundo da sala.

Draco entrou logo depois e foi para a mesa de Hermione. "Ahhh, você gurdou um lugar pra mim! Obrigado, amor", disse ele, sentado ao lado dela.

"Nem pense, Malfoy," ela resmungou. "Eu quero ficar sozinha."

"Bem", disse ele, olhando ao redor da sala. "Parece que este é o único assento disponível. Então você está presa a mim."

"Ugh. Me mate agora."

"_Se lembre dos passos_!" pensou o loiro, e disse: "Eu adoraria, querida, mas como eu poderia viver outro dia se eu soubesse eu não ia te ver em todo esse seu esplendor todos os dias?"

"Tenho certeza de que você iria sobreviver".

"Hermione Granger! Quando você ficou tão engraçada? Eu acho isso legal, e você também é praticamente a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo", disse ele.

"Tanto faz, Malfoy. Olha, você pode sentar aqui, se você precisar, mas fique quieto! Eu tenho que tomar notas."

"Como eu disse, inteligente", ele sorriu e começou a tomar notas também.

_"Ugh_!" pensou Draco. "_Por que Granger tem que ser tão difícil? Mesmo assim, ela até que fica fofa quando tá gritando comigo. Espera um minuto. Eu realmente pensei isso? Não. .. eu não posso ter. Mas ... não! Er ... eu preciso fazer algo pra me distrair daquela sangue-ruim idiota. Hum ... pensar sobre o que ... er ... não sei ... Eu tenho que sair daqui! É isso aí. Mas será que o professor Binns deixa? Ah, dane-se. Ele é um fantasma maldito! O que ele vai fazer? Nada! Isso mesmo. Eu estou saindo. Mas primeiro ... _"

"Té mais, Hermione. Eu não to ... hum ... me sentindo bem. Nem um pouco bem, senão eu não seria capaz de sair do seu lado ", ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca. Então ele fez algo que surpreendeu até a ele mesmo, ele se inclinou e beijou na bochecha.

Hermione estava em estado de choque. Ela até parou de tomar notas. Ela observou Draco sair da sala, e depois sentiu o rosto queimando. _'Ai meu ..._ " pensou. "_E se a Gina estiver certa? E se ele gosta de mim ...?"_ Ela se livrou daquele pensamento perturbador e voltou a tentar tomar notas e a prestar atenção. Mas, apesar de seus esforços, não conseguia parar de pensar no Draco.

Draco estava tendo problemas semelhantes. Ele correu para a sala comunal da Sonserina, na esperança de encontrar alguma maneira de se distrair. Ele entrou e viu a distração perfeita sentada no sofá, chorando.

"Pansy! Hey baby, qual é o problema?"

"Você! Você seu idiota!"

"Eu? O que que eu fiz?"

"Eu vi você flertando aquela ... aquela ... sangue-ruim filha da puta!"

"Pansy! Você não acha que eu realmente tava flertando com ela, não é? Oh, vamos lá, você é o meu único amor. Olha, Zabini apostou comigo que eu não conseguiria seduzir a sangue-ruim em uma semana. E você me conhece baby, eu nunca perco uma aposta ", ele piscou.

"Ah Draquinho, eu sabia que você nunca iria me trair! Eu te amo tanto."

"Sim, sim baby, eu também te amo. Agora faça um strip para mim, eu preciso de uma distração."

"O que você quiser, Draquinho!" ronronou.


	3. Segundo Dia

_Nota da Tradutora: Nada pra reclamar dessa vez… Obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês, gatas, são muito importantes para mim!_

**Capitulo 3: Dia Dois**

"Nossa, eu realmente tenho que parar de transar com a Parkinson," Draco resmungou na manhã seguinte. "Megera nojenta. E ela nem é tão bonita quanto a Hermione. O QUE É QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER? Não! Não, não, não, não, não! ELA é quem tem que se apaixonar por mim, não ao contrário!"

"Draco!" gritou Blaise, caminhando para acordar seu amigo. "Você está falando sozinho de novo. Ouvi dizer que terapia funciona, colega. Então, como está indo o pequeno..._experimento_?"

"Você!" Draco rosnou. "Tudo isso é SUA culpa!"

"O que é minha culpa?"

"O que eu acabei de dizer!"

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

"NADA"

"Er...ta,né...de qualquer modo, porque não vamos toma café, hein?" Blaise sugeriu, se virando de costas para o seu amigo maluco.

"Ótimo," Draco grunhiu.

* * *

"Bom dia, meninos!" Hermione falou alegremente enquanto ia em direção ao Harry e ao Ron, desejando que eles falassem com ela.

"O que você quer?" perguntou Harry. Ron a ignorou completamente.

"Eu quero que a gente pare de brigar. Eu sinto tanto a falte de vocês, meninos. E eu estou passando por uma crise enorme e poderia aceitar um pouco de ajuda de vocês ."

"Talvez você devesse ter pensado nisso antes de virar uma vadia comigo. Ah, e quanto a sua "crise", Gina já me disse tudo. Na verdade eu estou feliz que você me rejeitou. Eu não iria querer ficar com uma puta que nem você." Ron disse, finalmente falando alguma coisa.

"COM LICENÇA?"

"Sim, ela me falou tudo sobre você estar trepando com o Malfoy!"

"Mas eu...não...porque..." Hermione balbuciou, antes de voltar correndo para o dormitório feminino e se debulhar em lágrimas. "Porque a Gina iria falar uma coisa dessas? Ela sabe que eu nunca pensaria em fazer uma coisa tão...tão...desprezível! E eu pensei que ela estivesse do meu lado!"

_'Nossa,Eu já sabia que o Harry e o Ron estavam começando a me odiar, mas eu sempre achei que teria a Gina do meu lado,' _ela pensou. _'Agora ninguém mais se importa comigo.A não ser, talvez, o Malfoy. Mas mesmo que ele se importe...Eu não tenho ninguém. Nós somos inimigos jurados...então não tem jeito. Alguém provavelmente apostou que ele não me conquistaria. É só isso que eu sou para as pessoas. Alguém para fazer apostas e rir pelas costas e fofocar! Aposto que ninguém nem iria notar se eu saísse de Hogwarts...não é como se tivesse alguém que quisesse ficar do meu lado.' _

Hermione foi interrompida de seus devaneios quando um brilho a atingiu no olho. Bom, não que fosse tanto pelo brilho, mas pelo modo como a luz dançava na parede a chamou atenção. "Que diab… -" ela sussurrou, pegando o objeto. "Ah, é só uma navalha."

_'Só uma navalha...' _ela pensou. _'Eu me lembro de ter lido em algum lugar sobre pessoas que cortavam seus pulsos quando ficavam deprimidos...E eu estou definitivamente deprimida.E, bem, não é como se alguém fosse se importar... Talvez eu tente...Só uma vez. Não. Isso seria idiotice. Todos podem me odiar agora, mas não é razão para...para...' _

Seus olhos foram parar na navalha em sua mão. E então, antes que ela se desse conta, ela pegou a lamina e a pressionou gentilmente no pulso. E com a respiração ofegante, ela se cortou.

"Ai meu D..." ela ofegou. A dor queimante em seu pulso começou a se transformar em...alguma coisa como...satisfação. "Nossa. Isso foi...intenso."

Ela assistiu o sangue escorrer de seu pulso para sua mão e sentiu uma certa urgência de fazer aquilo de novo.

_'Só um pouco, Hermione! O que você pensa que está fazendo?'_gritou uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça. _'Isso é loucura! Você está ficando maluca. Olha, só volte para o café da manhã e se desculpe com o Rony. Depois implore para o Harry e para Gina pararem de odiar você. E talvez tudo volte ao normal. Tudo bem? Tudo bem! Agora mexa-se, senhorita!' _

Mas, sendo a garota teimosa que ela era, ela ignorou aquela voz e cortou seu pulso aberto de novo. E de novo. Naquele ponto, ela tirou seu olhar do seu pulso ensanguentado e olhou para o chão...onde uma poça de sangue estava se formando. Aquela visão a tirou se seu transe.

"Ah não! O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz?" ela gritou, pegando rapidamente uma toalha e cobrindo o pulso "Nossa, eu perdi..."assim que ela parou de sangrar, ela limpou o chão e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ela lavou o rosto e olhou para si mesma no espelho. "O que está acontecendo com você, Hermione?" ela perguntou para o reflexo.

"Hermione!" chamou uma voz do lado de fora do banheiro.

"Ah não! O que Lilá está fazendo aqui?" ela sussurou, depois disse em voz normal. "Eu estou aqui, uh, no banheiro."

"Você está bem? Eu percebi que você não estava no café da manhã e já está quase na hora da aula de Feitiços."

"Eu não estou...hum...me sentindo bem. Eu acho que não vou as aulas hoje," ela gritou.

"Sério? Você nunca perde as aulas! Bem...ok...eu acho. Vejo você depois. Você quer que eu te traga alguma coisa? Tipo, sei lá, sopa ou algo assim?"

"N-não, eu vou ficar bem, até mais."

Quando ela ouviu a porta bater e ter certeza que Lilá já tinha ido embora, ela saiu do banheiro e foi para a cama. Quando ela se sentou, notou que tinha tres listras vermelhas no seu pulso direito. Ela estremeceu e pensou, _'Nossa. Como eu fiz isso? Eu nunca estive tão triste para fazer uma coisa tão estúpida. E,quero dizer, não é como se meus amigos realmente me odeiem...nós só estamos tendo uma briguinha...é só isso...não é? E Lilá se importa comigo! Ela veio até aqui só pra ver se eu estava bem ...é óbvio que eu sempre a ajudo com Feitiços...mas essa não pode ser o único motivo pelo qual ela veio...ou pode? Quem eu estou enganando? NINGUÉM se importa comigo.'_

Ela olhou para a cabeceira e viu a navalha que tinha usado antes. E antes que se desse conta, ela fez _mais um_ corte. Depois de notar o que tinha feito, ela atirou a lamina para o outro lado do quarto. Então cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro e tentou dormir para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

* * *

"Droga, Blaise! Cade ela?" Draco rosnou, batendo o punho na mesa da aula de Feitiços. "Ela nunca falta aula. O que está acontecendo? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?"

"Cara. Porque você se importa? Você não está...se apaixonando por ela, está?" Blaise sorriu.

"Óbvio que não! Eu só...uhm...tenho mais alguns dias para seduzir ela. E eu tenho a impressão que eu vou precisar de cada segundo que eu conseguir. Então ela não tem permissão pra faltar aulas! Isso é contra as regras."

"Claro, colega. Se você diz," Blaise falou, rolando os olhos.  
_'Calma, Draco,' _ele pensou. _'Você não quer que Blaise saiba a verdade. Espera...verdade? Aquela foi mentira foi a verdade. Eu estou perdendo isso. E é tudo culpa da idiota da Granger. E quem ela pensa que é pra cabular aula desse jeito? Como eu vou seduzi-la hoje?Já sei. Vou escrever uma carta...não tão bom quanto cara-a-cara...mas é minha única opção.' _

E em um segundo ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu,

_Hermione, meu amor, _

_Porque você não veio na aula hoje? Não está se sentindo bem? Talvez eu devesse ir ai cuidar de você. Que tal, minha deusa?_

_Draco_

_'Pronto,' _ele pensou. _'Isso deve funcionar. Nossa. Mal posso esperar essa semana acabar. Conquistar a Granger é realmente doentio__.'_

"Blaise!" ele sussurrou urgente. "Mande sua coruja entregar isso pra Granger."

"Porque você não usa a sua?"

"Ela está fora."

"Ah, tudo bem, eu vou mandar a carta pra sua amante," Blaise piscou.

E antes que Draco pudesse estrangula-lo, A aula acabou e Blaise correu pra fora da sala.

"Idiota..." disse o loiro.


End file.
